El Ŧrutø ρrøhιβιδø
by Shie24
Summary: .:VAMPIROS:.—¡Cómo te puede interesar ella, Sasuke, es una mugrosa humana!/—¿Sakura, confías en mi? —Claro, Sasuke/ —¡Estamos en guerra Sasuke, olvídate de ella! —¡Maldición, no puedo!/ —Después de que todo esto acabe; ¿te quedarías conmigo? /CAPÍTULO 3
1. Chapter 1

**El Ŧ****Ʀ****u†ø ρ****Ʀ****øhιβιδø**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

**_Capítulo 1._**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, el viento a soplar produciendo movimientos en los verdes árboles de Konoha. El pequeño pueblo estaba con todas sus energías, los pueblerinos caminaban de un lado a otro, de tienda en tiendas comprando decorativos y regalos; ya que se acercaba la víspera de año nuevo. Todos con unas sonrisas bailando en sus labios, a pesar de que había algunos con mirada serias, no desanimaba a los encantados lugareños que se preparaban para las fiestas.

En la salida de la preparatoria de Konoha, se encontraban un grupo de amigos. Sonriendo contentos y hablando sin parar, ignorando a la única chica que se encontraba recargada en la pared de aquella escuela leyendo un libro. Si, a pesar de ser ignorada por la casi toda la escuela, no le importaba en lo más mínimo prefería leer tranquilamente a hablar cosas que, no necesitaba escuchar, como para imaginarse. Los chicos coqueteándoles a las pobres jóvenes que caían rendidas a sus pies.

Y eso ella no le interesaba. No _ahora_.

Subió la mirada color jade, al escuchar como le silbaba uno de de los chicos que se encontraba allí. Su nombre era Stefan, y desde que tenía memoria, había tratado de que ella salga o al menos, le dedicase una mínima sonrisa. La verdad, es que no estaba ni cerca de estar interesado en él ni en ningún chico que había en este pueblo. Eso no quería decir que nunca hubiese salido con nadie, si lo había hecho solo que… ninguno llamaba realmente su atención. A veces se sentía _fuera de lugar_.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando lo vio acercase a ella, bajo su libro y espero que llegara a ella.

—Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Pregunto el joven, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos celestes como el agua.

—No gracias Stefan, Miriam me pidió que la esperara en cuanto salieran de la escuela —Mintió, la verdad es que tenia que caminar. Pero realmente apreciaría hacerlo sola, el problema es que no sabia como decírselo.

—Oh —Fue lo único que dijo, se notaba a leguas su decepción. Sin embargo, enseguida una sonrisa se formo en sus labios nuevamente— No importa, si quieres te acompaño hasta que llegue Miriam.

Le costo trabajo tragar. _¡Es que solo no se puede ir y listo!_

—No —Dijo rápidamente, se arrepintió enseguida de ser tan brusca cuando vio el semblante dolido de su compañero—. Quiero decir, seria muy poco cortes dejarte esperando aquí con el frió que hace. —Eso era verdad. Elevo su mirada al bosque que estaba frente a la escuela, todos los árboles estaban pintados por una capa blanca. Konoha estaba todo nevado y frió.

Se quedaron en silencios unos segundos.

—Si quieres, mañana podemos volver juntos —Musito con voz queda, se estaba comprometiendo a algo que no quería. Después de todo, mañana podría inventar otra excusa para evadir al chico.

—Eso seria estupendo —Dijo visiblemente más animado. Dio un paso alejándose de ella, mientras estiraba la mano en forma de despedida— Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

—C-claro.

_Demonios_.

Vio como se alejo corriendo, mientras se patinaba en la vereda de la salida. Una risa sin mucho humor escapo de sus labios. Concentro sos verdes ojos otra vez en el panorama del bosque que tenia enfrente, cubierto de nieve, se veía hermoso y mágico. En momentos como esos le encantaba estar en la ventana de su habitación, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus blancas manos mirando el paisaje.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto, no era tarde, pero al estar en invierno oscurecía más temprano. Soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió comenzar a caminar hacia su casa. Una fuerte correntada de viento le removió el cabello, haciendo que llevara sus manos a la cara para resguardarse del frió.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros ya habían salido rumbo a sus casa (en sus propios auto, claro). Extrañaba tanto su viejo auto, que en este momento estaba guardado en su cochera con el motor muerto. Continúo su camino, pensando en cosas triviales.

De repente, sintió haber visto algo de reojo en el gran boque. Parecía una luz color blanca si no se equivocaba, seguramente era los guardabosques que andaban controlando que no haya nada raro. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones no saciaban el repentino interés que le había dado aquel acontecimiento, que si bien, podría haber sido solo producto de su imaginación.

Ignorando lo oscuro de la noche, se interno en el bosque.

Su _curiosidad_ la venció.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Unas botas negras se apoyaron fuerte en la rama del árbol, buscando impuso para moverse y seguir su camino. Dejo una fuerte marca en aquel demandante árbol, que a pesar de su gran magnitud no pudo contra la fuerza de aquel depredador.

Los movimientos ágiles de aquellas personas eran dignos de reconocer, parecía que cada paso estaba fríamente calculado para no fallar en ningún momento o circunstancia. Otra pisada fuerte recibió el mismo árbol, esta vez perteneciente a otro portador con la misma gracilidad que el primero. Después de ese le siguieron más, el pobre roble parecía ya no aguantar.

Un grupo de jóvenes encapuchados se movía por enzima de los árboles con una destreza inigualable. El primero, que parecía ser el líder ya que iba adelante y todos los demás lo seguían. Se podía notar el apuro de cada uno de ellos. Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era: _no hay tiempo_.

—¡Sasuke! —Grito el segundo en aquella agrupación. Llamando al parecer al delantero, ya que este paro como un relámpago. Al igual de los que iban detrás de ellos.

Se quito la capucha negra, dirigiendo su mirada a quien lo había nombrado. Su belleza era única, y malditamente perfecta. Su cara pálida como la leche, sus cabellos color negro azabache con un pequeño flequillo y su parte trasera despeinada. Su cuerpo increíblemente fornido y tentador, con cada uno de sus músculos remarcados. Su cara con rasgos tan perfectos, cada parte delineada como una obra de arte, y sus ojos color negro oscuro como dos pozos sin fondo.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? —Pregunto, mirando como el chico se quitaba su capucha negra, dando a mostrar su misma perfección.

Los cabellos rubios tan brillantes que parecían oro puro, sus ojos azules profundos con un toque de suspicacia y sensualidad. Sus rasgos era igual de perfectos que los de Sasuke, solo que este parecía un poco más amistoso.

—Si Akatsuki pretende atacar Konoha, ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto, con el cejo fruncido imaginándose lo que podría ocurrir.

—Naruto, tu sabes que vamos para allá por esa misma razón —Replico una tercera persona que se encontraba allí. Su nombre era Neji Hyuuga, un hermoso joven de cabello marrón tan suave como la seda sus ojos de un extraño tono blanquito, su piel con ese mismo tono leche tan característico en ellos.

—Yo creo que, si queremos evitar que algo suceda con la aldea; deberíamos seguir o quedaremos aquí toda la noche —Musito una voz femenina, parecía que cantaba con una hermosa voz de soprano cada vez que hablaba. La única que se encontraba en esta misión, de cinco integrantes. Tenia cabello color marrón como el chocolate, recogidos en dos rebeldes chonguitos. Sus ojos de color chocolate y su cara tan perfecta como la de los demás, tenía una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y se mostraba gran ingenuidad y suspicacia en cada una de sus fracciones.

—Lo sabemos Tenten, solo comentamos —Contesto mordazmente el quinto integrante de el grupo. Su nombre era Kiba Inozuka, y a pesar de que usualmente no solía ser así de grosero con sus compañeras femeninas hoy no se encontraba de humor. La joven hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada apenada, siendo observada por los tres masculinos.

—Inozuka —Gruño Neji con los colmillos develados y en posición de ataque, saltando en defensa de su compañera pelimarron, como siempre. Este se limito a observarlo con recelo, mientras fruncía es seño. Estaba seguro de que si provocaba un poco más al Hyuuga, pelearían.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir nuestro camino a Konoha, no queda mucho y trataremos de frenarlos si planean hacer algo contra la aldea —Decidió Sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas mordaces de Kiba y Neji.

—Bien, en marcha —Hablo Naruto, mientras se volvía a colocar la capucha como todos los demás.

Y nuevamente, como si de sombras se tratasen. Volvieron a desaparecer en la espesura de aquel bosque.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Esto no había sido _buena idea_.

Estaba parada en la oscuridad en aquel bosque. Al final había perdido de vista la luz aquella con la espesura de los árboles y no tenia idea de donde rayos se encontraba, a demás de que estaba demasiado oscuro como para guiarse con algo. Sumándole a esos problemas el hecho de que al parecer cada vez se estaba integrando más en la oscuridad, porque no encontraba salida alguna.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar de simple miedo. Se obligo a calmarse mientras se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de distinguir las estrellas entre las copas de los árboles, pero le era completamente imposible, le costaba horrores mirar tan solo unos metros delante de ella, por lo que mirar hacia el cielo le costaba mucho más.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de calentarlas con su aliento. Estaba demasiado frió, seguramente se resfriaría. Si es que en una peor situación nadie la encontraba y moría de hipotermia. Oh, deseaba que eso no sucediera ni por broma. Se tambaleo un poco cuando una corriente de aire comenzó a remover los árboles, dejando caer la nieve que ahora parecía grandes gotas duras.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía las mejillas arder, seguramente por el frío que la golpeaba cada tres minutos. Maldecía mentalmente el haberse puesto esa campera tan fina, con el frió que hacia necesitaba una gigante.

De repente, un sonido logro que prácticamente sus sentidos se borraran por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a funcionar con necesidad. Tan rápido como un milagro —o quizás todo lo contrario— sintió un calor deshacerse de todo ese frió. Pero lo que vio después, la dejo sin aliento.

El _infierno_.

Definitivamente, eso se podía comprar con el infierno… si es que al menos existía. Frente a ella, donde supuestamente esta la aldea, grandes llamaradas como olas de fuego cubrían el lugar dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono ante el terror, sus manos fueron a su pecho como tratando de que nada traspasara. Solo una cosa repetía su mente: _Corre, corre_. Pero no podía hacerlo, sus pies estaban clavados en el piso, su cuerpo no respondía. De inmediato, entro en una situación de pánico al ver como el fuego se expandía por el bosque y no tardaría en llegar a ella.

Intento mover su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible. Entonces, lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue dejar caer las lágrimas que mantenían sus ojos borrosos, mientras negaba con la cabeza… negándose a que una cosa como esa sea real. No _podía_ ser real.

No quería _morir_.

No _así_.

—Maldición —Escucho que alguien maldecía detrás de ella, y como si estuviera poseída se giro lentamente.

Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más lindo que hubiese visto en su vida. Este tenia el seño fruncido y la capucha baja, sus ojos oscuros miraban por sobre ella… observaban la aldea.

La aldea, su _hogar_… estaba todo quemado, todo carbonizado. Se encontraba en una de sus peores pesadillas y quería despertar pronto. Frente a ella estaba un ángel y detrás el infierno… ¿Qué clase de _sueño_ era ese? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que su mente funcionara de manera normal. Este acto logro que Sasuke reparara en ella.

La había visto, pero no le presto demasiada atención. ¿La razón? Simple, frente a el estaba una aldea siendo quemada por los malditos Akatsuki y ellos no habían podido hacer nada para impedirlo. La chica no tendría más de dieciocho años, aunque por su estatura y rasgos parecía de menos. Su cabello de un extraño color rosa pastel, sus ojos verdes mostraban miedo y confusión, su piel blanca pero no tanta como la de ellos, sus labios rojos entreabiertos como si estuviera hiper-ventilando y su aroma… olía a cerezas y fresas, un encantador y dulzor aroma que lo dejaba complacido.

—Sasuke —Llamo su compañero Naruto, con voz grave—, debemos irnos, pronto llegaran la policía de los lugares aliados y no queremos que nos encuentre aquí. Además, el fuego se acerca —Agrego, mirando como el fuego avanzaba por sobre las ramas secas.

Y no es que ellos le temieran al fuego, ya que este no podía hacerles daño. Pero para que arriesgar la ropa nueva que Ino había insistido —más bien obligado— a ponerse para que termine todo carbonizado ¿Entienden?

El pelinegro asintió, observando como el fuego se acercaba a ellos. La pelirosa lo imito y volvió su vista hacia las llamas de fuego, sintió sus piernas temblar y no pudo frenar los sollozos que querían escapar de su pecho. No le podía pasar eso a ella. ¿Por qué _todo_ lo malo le sucedía _a ella_?

Los cinco que habían tenido la capucha negra, la miraron. Seguramente era de la aldea y ahora estaba toda quemada, lo que no entendía es que hacia ella en medio del bosque, en vez de estar en su casa. Todos volvieron a ponerse la capucha para salir, a excepción de Sasuke que se quedo viendo la chica que tenía sus manos en los ojos frenando el llanto, se veía tan _frágil._

—Sasuke —Llamo, esta vez, Neji con voz fría y monótona. Al ver que ya todos se preparaban para volver hacia la guarida.

Sasuke se limito a asentir quedamente, mientras se colocaba la capucha con la vista fija en la pelirosa. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, no podía dejarla _sola_… no _quería_ hacerlo. Trato de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

Sakura se tambaleo al ver como el pelinegro se hacia un paso hacia atrás, subió su vista a los ojos oscuros de el, tenia una capucha pero con las llamas rojas podía distinguir sus hermosos pozos oscuros. Dio un paso, tratando de acercarse a el pero su equilibrio le fallo además de que se encontraba muy débil y al parecer entrando en la hipotermia. Sintió los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre, tomarla de la cintura impidiendo que cayera.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, a pesar que ni siquiera había tocado al pelinegro. Su vista se volvió borrosa y parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía, sabia lo que estaba por suceder. Se desmayaría. Pero ella no quería que sucediera eso, porque seguramente nunca más podría volver a ver a aquel pelinegro, que ahora dudaba seriamente en que fuera real. Y es que alguien tan perfecto no podría existir.

—Sasuke, vamos —Gruño, impaciente Kiba. Observando enzima de la rama de un árbol los acontecimientos.

_No._

_No._

Repetía la mente de la pelirosa, no se irían dejándola sola allí… ¿verdad? Aunque, bueno después de todo ellos no la conocían, no sabían absolutamente nada de ella y bien podrían dejarla tirada allí. Miro los ojos oscuro de Sasuke, y sintiendo como era absorbida por el desmayo le hablo:

—No… no me dejes… —Quiso ordenar, pero sonó más una suplica que otra cosa. Inmediatamente después, su mente y cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y estaba seguro de que, si su corazón latiera en este momento saltaría con locura. Cargo con más seguridad el cuerpo de la pelirosa, como si pesara menos que una pluma, aunque para él era así. Comenzó a acercarse a sus acompañantes.

Lo había decidido, llevaría a la chica con él.

—Sasuke, no pensaras llevar esa chica con nosotros ¿Verdad? —Interrogo Neji, con el seño levemente fruncido al notar la acción del pelinegro.

—Hn —Soltó su monosílabo, dejando que cualquiera entendiera lo que quisiera. Aunque su seño también se había fruncido, como dando a notar que no quería quejas ni replicas ante su decisión.

—Sasuke ¿Estas loco? ¡No llevaremos una _humana_ con nosotros! —Escupió la palabra humana con desprecio, mientras sus puños se apretaban. Naruto codeo al pelimarron para que se callara, lo ultimo que quería es que se pusieran a pelear ahora.

—No les pregunte su opinión, así que te la puedes guardar. Porque yo voy hacer lo que se me plazca —Contesto el Uchiha, con la mirada fulminante. Mientras, inconcientemente, apretaba a la chica con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

—No me importaría hacer una nueva amiga —Exclamo felizmente Tenten, logrando que el ambiente se relajara al instante. Como siempre su voz de ángel y su alegría lograba calmarlo. Aunque no a _todos_.

—Deberías callarte de una vez _enana_ —Gruño molesto Kiba, que al parecer este día no estaba de muy buen humor y siempre solía enojarse con Tenten. La pelimarron frunció el seño y le saco la lengua infantilmente, en un acto de _rebeldía,_ según ella— Eres una niñita, no se porque te mandan a misiones como estas.

—Kiba —Advirtió el Hyuuga, colocándose en un movimiento veloz delante de la pelimarron y lo miraba sacando los colmillos. Kiba retrocedió un paso, un poco intimidado por la mirada del chico,_ extrañamente_ siempre defendía a Tenten ante el más mínimo insulto.

—Tranquilos —Les dijo Naruto, su vista se poso en Sasuke que tenia la pelirosa en sus brazos, como si estuviese atado a ella— ¿Estas seguro de que la llevaras con nosotros?

—Hmp.

—¿Sabes como reaccionara Tsunade ante esto, verdad?

—Hmp.

—Bien, después de todo… los problemas serán para ti —Dijo el subiendo los hombros despreocupadamente, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Chicos —Canto la pelimarron, mientras sonreía —Debemos irnos, el fuego se acerca —Dijo mientras señalaba las ramas incendiadas que venían hacia el lugar. Todos asintieron y se acomodaron para salir.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se posiciono adelante y desaparecieron entre las ramas. Más rápido que la luz misma. Próxima parada: la guarida de los últimos Vampiros sobre esta tierra. Y estaba seguro de que no estarían felices de que una simple humana fuera ingresada al lugar por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo mejor seria no pensar en ello.

Por _ahora_.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

**_Continuara._**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Lo sé, desaparecida -.-

¿Les gusto? ¿Me dejan reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**El fruto prohibido.**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Capítulo 2.**_

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

—¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre traer una _humana_ aquí, Sasuke? —Grito Tsunade golpeando la pesa con su puño.

Hace aproximadamente unos quince minutos de que habían llegado a su guarida en la aldea del Sonido. Había dejado a Sakura en su habitación, que —estúpidamente— tenia una cama, ya que preparaban el lugar pensando que vivirían personas normales. Decidió que lo mejor seria dejarla allí antes de hablar con Tsunade, porque prefería eso a que la rubia le quebrara el cuello a la pobre pelirosa. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al imaginar aquello.

Tsunade era algo así como la líder de todos ellos, no líder no, solo tomaba las decisiones y organizaba las misiones a realizar, _solo eso_. Ya que Sasuke no tenia líder ni mucho menos alguien que les ordene que hacer, y si alguna vez los había tenido —sus padres— habían muerto hace prácticamente un milenio. Así que el tomaba sus propias decisiones, pero claro en un grupo de muchas personas no se puede pensar por si solos, solo trae problemas… lo que suele hacer Sasuke. Como _ahora_.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No puedes traer una humana aquí! Corre un riesgo enorme al igual de muchos de los que se encuentran aquí —Le dijo la rubia, con el seño tan fruncido que parecía como si sus dos pequeñas cejas se fueran a juntar.

—No la podía dejar tirada allí —Argumento Sasuke, con la voz tan fría como una navaja. Odiaba que le gritaran, pero debía controlarse si no quería que todos los vampiros del lugar vallan tras Sakura.

Tsunade suspiro, tratando de calmarse se llevo la mano a la curvatura de su nariz mientras regularizaba su respiración. La verdad, es que cuando escucho que Sasuke había llegado con una humana a la guarida sintió como cada uno de sus sensores se encendía, dejando a una furiosa Tsunade, que de no ser que se encontraban diez vampiros más tratando de frenarla (ya que tenia una fuerza inhumana) se hubiera lanzado sobre el Uchiha, y probablemente matado a la joven.

Cabe reconocer que también, una pequeñísima parte de ella, se sorprendió un poco al pensar, que quizás y solo quizás Sasuke había encontrado su pareja femenina, como la mayoría de los vampiros que allí había. Pero la desecho al instante, el Uchiha no era así… no por algo lo llamaban el: _yo-estoy-bien-solo-y-no-necesito-de-nadie_. Muchas palabras describían a ese misterioso joven, unas que lo resaltaban más era: frió, calculador, orgulloso. Pero, después de todo… siempre terminan decayendo ante el amor. Y aunque era muy improbable, Sasuke no era cero a la izquierda tratándose de eso… a todos le llegaba el momento.

—De igual modo, esa no es excusa y lo sabes —Contraataco la rubia, mirándolo a los ojos realmente molesta—. Podrías haberla dejado en cualquier lugar, entes de llegar aquí. Esa chica no es más que un problema y si no la sacas tú, lo tender que hacer yo.

—Se quedara conmigo —Sentencio.

Una gran curiosidad pico a Tsunade, ¿Qué tenia esa humana que lograba tener a un Uchiha, el ultimo sobreviviente de sangre pura de ese linaje, haciendo que te proteja con apenas a verlo visto una vez? Seguramente, esa chica debía tener algún truco bajo la manga. O al menos ser bruja y haberlo hechizado, no es que todos los días tenias a Sasuke defendiéndote sinceramente.

—¿Por qué motivo Sasuke? Sabes que no hará más que traer problemas. Además, de que se encontrara en peligro… tenemos muchos que recién se han integrado y todavía no dominan su sed, estoy segura de que teniendo cerca a esa chica, no durarían ni dos segundos entes de tirársele enzima —Dijo ella, con tono serio.

Noto como Sasuke se tenso en su lugar, apretando los puños que tenia bajo la mesa. Lo conocía tan bien, como para intuir que estaba molesto ante eso. Uno no comparte siglos con alguien para después no saber nada de el.

—Yo la protegeré —Dijo seguro, con mirada seria al igual que su voz. No dudaba de no poder vencer a un grupo de inexpertos que solo piensan en la sangre humana, en vez de alimentarse de lo que deberían.

Tsunade suspiro.

—Mira Sasuke, la chica traerá problemas —Repitió, interrumpió al pelinegro cuando este iba a replicar—. Si tú realmente quieres que ella se quede aquí. Lo hará.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Acaso Tsunade le estaba permitiendo el dejar a la humana en este lugar? Valla, convencer tan fácilmente a esa mujer gruñona no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Pero habrá una condición —Sentencio ella, con la voz firme e inmutable. Bueno, al fin y al cabo todo tiene un precio—, la chica se quedara bajo tu cuidado. Si algo llega a suceder estará bajo tu responsabilidad, tendrás que mantenerla en el ala oeste del sector en donde se encuentran los vampiros que más años tienen, así no correrá ningún riesgo. La cuidaras hasta que encontremos algún familiar sobreviviente, o al menos alguien que la conozca y se quede con ella. —Dijo con voz monótona, rogando porque lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, estuviese en lo correcto.

—En el ala oeste estaré con los que siempre salgo a hacer las misiones —Comento, la rubia asintió. Al menos estaría con ellos y los conocía a todos.

—Con respecto a nuestro secreto. —Hablo la rubia después de un largo silencio. Sasuke sabia que con eso se refería alo que ellos realmente eran; Vampiros—. Creo que lo mejor seria que se lo contarás tú. Trata de tener un poco de tacto, aunque eso no sea de tu verdadera naturaleza —Bromeo, el pelinegro gruño molesto—. Quiero decir, que no le vallas a soltar todo de golpe y la pobre sufra un shock y quiera escapar al medio de bosque. Deberías hablar con las chicas de tu grupo, seguramente ellas tendrá una pálida idea de lo que decirle, al menos.

Sasuke gruño.

—Lo haré solo.

—Si la ayuda no la pides tú, me veré obligada a decírselos yo. Así que de una forma u otra terminaras recibiendo la ayuda —Finalizo.

El Uchiha se limito a ver el techo.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En la salida de la oficina de Tsunade, se encontraba un grupo de Vampiros esperando a que saliera el pelinegro. Naruto se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, con los brazos en el pecho a su lado estaba Hinata, su pareja, que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación.

En una de los muchos asientos que había se encontraba sentado Kiba, observando cuidadosamente a la chica de chonguitos Tenten, que estaba viendo los cuadros en las paredes con las manos en la espalda y una suave sonrisa. Neji, estaba recargado en la pared también observando a la pelimarron, solo que a veces fulminaba con la mirada a Kiba. Todos sabían que entre esos tres pasaba algo raro.

Otra de las chicas que se hallaba en el lugar, era una de cabello rubio largo, brillante e increíblemente sedoso; su nombre era Ino. Su belleza sobrepasaba la raya de lo normal, sus ojos color azules como el cielo se enfocaban en su acompañante, Shikamaru, de una coleta alta con cabello marrón y una cara de total aburrimiento, esa era su pareja.

Y por ultimo, en el fondo entre la oscuridad del pasillo se encontraba un pelirrojo llamado Gaara. Su belleza era incomparable, sus ojos de un extraño color aguamarina y sus rasgos faciales hermosamente remarcados. Pero su expresión era inmutable, serio y frió. A pesar de ser miembro de ese grupo, los únicos que le hablaban eran los vampiros que allí estaban, los demás le temían. Era comprensible cuando, su mirada calculadora se posaba en tu persona y parecía examinarte para asesinarte en un abrir y serrar de ojos, su presencia rallaba por sobre lo sádico. A su lado, una joven de estatura baja, cuerpo liviano y frágil, cabello chocolate claro y ojos negros como la noche, su cara era pintada por la dulzura y la inocencia. Su nombre era Matsuri, la pareja de Gaara. La única en toda la cantidad de Vampiros que existían, que realmente lo quería y apreciaba como era… que no le temía.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Cuestiono al aire Naruto, mientras sus pasos incrementaban la velocidad y fruncía levemente el seño.

—Tranquilo, Naruto —Murmuro Hinata, mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre la de el. Y como siempre, logro calmarse como si fuera magia o algo parecido. El rubio sonrió suavemente mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre el hombro de ella.

—Ya quiero que salga y nos deje ver a la humana—Dijo alegremente Tenten, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos— Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, podremos ir a comprar más ropa y decorar un podo este patético lugar. ¿Ustedes que opinan chicas? —Pregunto alegremente.

—Yo te apoyo Tenten, me encantaría comprarme ropa nueva —Coincidió Ino, mientras le guiñaba el ojo con suspicacia. Hinata asintió de acuerdo con lo que ellas decían, la verdad es que quería ropa nueva.

—Además, es verdad que a este lugar le falta más alegría —Dijo una sonriente Matsuri, mientras se anotaba a la idea de la pelimarron. Gaara se limito a observar la hermosa sonrisa de su pareja.

—No estoy seguro de que a Sasuke le valla a parecer una muy buena idea —Comento Neji, desmoronando la sonrisa de la oji-marrón. La chica lo miro curiosamente, sin entender lo que quería decir— Recuerda que Sasuke es muy reservado, estoy seguro de que apenas y nos dejara acercarnos a esa humana.

Tenten bajo la mirada, pensando.

—Estoy de acuerdo, conozco al teme como para saber que hará eso. Tendremos que esperar a que pase un tiempo —Coincidió Naruto, que estaba más cerca de la puerta a la oficina.

—Problemático, pero cierto —Acepto Shikamaru.

—Ustedes son unos aguafiestas —Gruño Ino, fulminando con una mirada a los chicos. La verdad era esa, Sasuke no los dejaría acercarse a la humana en un largo rato. Además, primero tenían que asegurar de si se quedaría. Aunque conociendo al pelinegro, eso era más que seguro.

Después de un rato, el lugar volvió a reinar el silencio. Mientras esperaban expectante a Sasuke, solo esmeraban que la noticia sea buena. Ellos nueves eran los acompañantes de Sasuke, ya que siempre se formaban grupo de diez integrantes, en el cual, los Vampiros era separados según su fuerza, habilidad y destreza. Y hasta ahora su grupo era el más fuerte de todos los que se encontraban allí, gracias a que Sasuke era su líder y tomaba muy buenas decisiones.

Cuando al fina la puerta se abrió, Sasuke salio de adentro con la mirada indescifrable. Quiso continuar su camino sin ningún interrogatorio, pero al parecer nadie aceptaba. Tenten se acerco dando brinquitos, con Naruto igual de emocionado que ella pisándole los talones. Como siempre ellos dos los más animados.

—¿Qué dijo Sasuke? ¿La humana se quedara? —Pregunto ansiosa la pelimarron, mirándolo con insistencia y prohibiéndole pasar y seguir su camino.

—¡Vamos teme, cuéntanos! ¿Qué te dijo la vieja? —Insistió Naruto como un niño chiquito tras un dulce. Rodó los ojos exasperado, siempre le sucedía esto a él.

—Pueden apartarse de mi camino —Inquirió molesto, negándose a contarles algo que no era de su incumbencia. Escucho como Neji soltaba un gruñido, ¿tenia que ser tan protector con la chica duende?

—Si nos cuentas, prometemos no molestarte —Dijo Matsuri, tratando de que todo se pusiera en orden. Detestaba ver a la gente pelear o enojarse sin sentido alguno, lo consideraba estúpido.

Suspiro pesadamente, no le quedaba otro remedio.

—Tsunade acepto que se quedara —Dijo frió, los demás esperaron a que continuara. Pero luego se rindieron al no escucharlo proseguir, ¿Acaso se olvidaban que Sasuke no hablaba más de una oración corrida?

—Bueno, al menos nos comento algo —Acepto el Hyuuga, conocía a Sasuke y este no solía contar cosas privadas todos los días. En ese aspecto se parecían bastante. Todos asintieron un poco desanimados, exceptuando a Gaara y Shikamaru.

—¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra próxima misión? —Pregunto Gaara, integrándose por primera vez a la conversación, aunque no sea más que para saber sobre una maldita misión, al menos era un progreso ¿verdad?

—Mañana lo decidiremos, Tsunade comento que en Suna había problemas —Contesto Sasuke.

Esta respuesta logro poner tenso a Gaara, y es que ahí había vivido su familia —si es que se le podía llamar así— cuando era pequeño. Quería preguntar, pero Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a caminar para volver a su cuarto y, seguramente… para ver a la humana. A veces Sasuke era demasiado predecible.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Los ojos dejaron de pesarle, sentía como volvía a tener el conocimiento de a poco. Bajo su cuerpo había algo realmente suave y cómodo, se extraño ya que no recordaba su cama tan cómoda como aquella. La verdad es que no recordaba nada relacionado a… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a su casa?

Lo ultimo que recordaba es… haberse metido en ese maldito bosque, hacia frió mucho frió. Y después esa honda de calor recibida sorpresivamente… y el fuego. Las semejantes llamaradas que cubrían todo Konoha, el joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros y profundos… ese hombre tan perfecto.

_No me dejes._

Le había dicho eso, y al parecer lo cumplió ya que ahora se encontraba en una cama de un desconocido. Tan pronto como pensó eso, se incorporo con rudeza sintiendo su cabeza queriendo explotar. Miro a su alrededor buscando al joven que la había salvado… y si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

_Un perfecto nombre. _

Sintió como la gran puerta de roble comenzaba a abrirse, su cuerpo se tenso al momento que apretaba los puños con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con un psicópata o algo peor, de cualquier modo estaría perdida. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba lo negativo de todo?

Con la luz que se filtraban a través de las ventanas —lo cual era poco— y con la de las lámparas encendidas, pudo distinguir el cuerpo de alguien. Se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo chico de cabello azabache a quien ella se había apegado, pidiéndole que no la dejara sola. Sintió las mejillas ardiendo y se obligo a si misma a mirar la pared.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto el chico, sentándose en una silla que había a su lado. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, sin dejar de ser seria y fría.

Enseguida el lugar se lleno de su aroma varonil, una mezcla entre bosque y menta. Aspiro profundo guardando en su mente el riquísimo aroma de aquel hermoso desconocido, se giro para verlo, se arrepintió en ese mismo instante. Ya que, se perdió en lo oscuro de su mirada… profunda y misteriosa. Recordó que debía contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Ah… bien… siento… —Balbuceo vergonzosamente, logrando que toda la sangre le subiera a las mejillas. Escucho como una suave risita salía del pelinegro, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza—. Yo quiero decir, me encuentro bien… gracias.

_¡No puedes dejar de hacer el patético una vez en tu vida, Sakura!_

—Que bien —Contesto él, con una suave sonrisa en los labios que logro desestabilizar a Sakura. El pelinegro se reprocho mentalmente el no haberse presentado ante ella—. Soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

_No me confundí. Ese era su nombre._

—Sakura Haruno —Se presento, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Sasuke pensó que ese nombre le quedaba pintado, ya que olía a riquísimos cerezos y fresas, luego se dio una bofetada mental… ¿Desde cuando pensaba eso_ él_?- Eh, tengo cosas que preguntarte… —Dijo ella, Sasuke asintió mirándola— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue a aquí? ¿Cómo esta la aldea, se salvo?

—Bueno, —dijo el tomando aire, Sakura se quiso golpear… ahora parecería una demente, que no podía esperar a hacer una pregunta a la vez. Seguramente no se acordaba ni la segunda interrogación— Estas en… bueno, la Aldea del Sonido —Contesto después de un largo suspiro, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. ¡Estaba _muy_ lejos de Konoha!

—¡¿Qué? —Pregunto incorporándose de la cama, mientras miraba para todos lados como si buscara una explicación—. Yo no puedo estar aquí, tengo que volver… no, no… yo, yo… estoy confundida —Termino admitiendo mientras bajaba los hombros y trataba de que su cabeza trabajara normalmente.

Sasuke la miraba expectante, la verdad es que se extraño cuando vio sus reacciones. Sin quererlo o al menos notarlo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, y eso era muy extraño considerando que el nunca, repito, nunca sonreía. Y por alguna razón la pelirosa estaba logrando hacerlo sonreír —conciente o inconscientemente— más de lo que lo había hecho en años. Y es que sentía una muy complaciente sensación de libertad y tranquilidad cerca de ella, no comprendía muy bien… pero algo que lo hacia sentir así, no podía ser para nada malo ¿verdad?

—Tranquila, te llevaremos de regreso —Dijo un poco incomodo, la verdad es que la idea no le cuadraba mucho que digamos. Prefería tenerla en su habitación, sentir el riquísimo aroma que emanaba. Pero de alguna manera necesitaba tranquilizarla.

Ella guardo silencio. Observando cuidadosamente el rostro de Sasuke, sentía muchas ganas d abrazarlo y sentir de mucho más cerca ese olor de bosque que tenia. Trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Konoha… ¿Quedo muy dañada? —Pregunto después de un rato, se sentía confusa… no quería perder el único hogar acogedor que tenia.

—Bueno, si… —Murmuro, la pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior—. Los daños en las construcciones fueron increíbles, quedaron simples escombros que no sirven para nada. Al parecer no pudieron salvar mucho.

Sakura bajo la mirada adolorida, sintió su pecho oprimirse y los ojos arder. Su casa. Estaba destruida, no quedaban rastros de ella… todo se había ido, ya no tenia nada. Sentía que era como empezar de nuevo, sus esfuerzos y el de sus padres se derrumbaron en solo una noche… una _maldita_ noche.

Pero lo que más le dolía no era el esfuerzo que había puesta para con la casa, o la cantidad de dinero invertido en ella. Los que más dolía eran los recuerdos perdidos… recuerdos que ya no podría recuperar nunca más, cosas que poseían un valor sentimental… que le recordaban que una vez había sido verdaderamente feliz, con las que creaba esperanza y un futuro… cosas que le daban fuerzas a continuar adelante, que la mantenían de pie… que no ne permitían rendirse ni flaquear. Ahora ya no estaban, no quedarían porque están hechas cenizas a kilómetros de ella…

_Recuerdos perdidos_.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, bajando hasta perderse en su cuello. Y le siguieron más, porque ahora hacia lo que siempre lograba clamarla en momentos así, lo que le permita hundirse en su depresión…

Lloraba por cosas que no recuperaría _jamás._

—Sakura —La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba preocupada, y se odio. Porque ahora no solo sufría ella, si no que arruinaba la vida a otras personas… le arruinaba el momento a Sasuke, que la había ayudado… que la había salvado, y estaría en deuda siempre—. No te preocupes, quedaron sobrevivientes del incendio. Solo necesito que me digas los nombres de tus padres así los buscamos.

—No, eso no va ser posible —Dijo ella, con voz temblorosa y desolada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Sasuke, confundido. Sabia que con solo decir los nombres de sus padres, mandaría a algunos de sus compañeros para que los busquen y los traigan para acá. Solo necesitaba _eso_.

—Porque mis padres están _muertos_.

Y todo quedo en silencio.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Continuara.**_

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCIÓN: Lee la nota de autor por favor, es URGENTE. SÚPER IMPORTANTE. Desde ya; gracias. **

* * *

**El fruto prohibido.**

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Capítulo 3.**_

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

—_No, eso no va ser posible —Dijo ella, con voz temblorosa y desolada._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Sasuke, confundido. Sabia que con solo decir los nombres de sus padres, mandaría a algunos de sus compañeros para que los busquen y los traigan para acá. Solo necesitaba eso._

—_Porque mis padres están muertos._

_Y todo quedo en silencio._

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Estaba _muy_ aburrida.

Después de que Sasuke-malhumorado, les dijera poco y nada sobre la humana, se había quedado completamente sola. En realidad, intuía que todos escaparían con sus parejas para pasar tiempo juntos. Pero ella que todavía no tenia pareja, eso se le complicaba por lo que había tratado de convencer a las chicas de ir al centro comercial, todas se habían negado.

Recordaba las patéticas excusas de sus amigas…

_Sasuke se desvaneció hacia su habitación, vio como cada uno de sus amigos Vampiros se preparaba para abandonar el lugar. Pero ella no se quería quedar sola, tenía una gran idea en mente para hacer y necesitaba la compañía de sus amigas._

_Hinata, que estaba junto con Naruto le tendió la mano tímidamente y se voltearon para ir a quien sabe donde. Se acerco rápidamente a ellos, siendo observada por el portador de la mirada blanca._

—_Espera Hinata, ¿No quieres que vallamos a comprar? —Pregunto animadamente, mientras una gran sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. La pelinegra se removió en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Naruto._

—_Lo… lo siento, Tenten… pero, Naruto y yo —Dijo en tono bajo, que de no ser porque era vampiro y tenia los sentidos finamente agudizados, no la habría oído— Naruto y yo… vamos a… eh, caminar por el bosque… si eso, vamos al bosque._

_Tenten la incrédula, ¿Y ella pensaba que se iba a tragar esa mentira? Esta bien que fuera algo —mucho— ingenua y bastante despistada, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tonta. Suspiro, debía darle su espacio también ¿No?_

—_De acuerdo, lo pasaremos para otro día —Dijo ella con la mirada gacha, ¡No quería quedarse sola! Hinata sonrió apenada y desapareció junto con Naruto, a algún lugar, que definitivamente no era el bosque._

_1 de 3_

_Bien, perdió la primera pero no se iba a rendir. Todavía le quedaba la que siempre la acompañaba, la que le encantaba las compras y siempre aceptaba sus planes por sobre todas las cosas, su amiga, cómplice, hermana… en fin, quedaba Ino._

—_¡Ino! —Llamo la pelimarron, mientras movía la mano en una seña para que se acercara a ella, con la energía brillando en sus ojos. _

_La rubia, que estaba sentada encima de Shikamaru la miro unos segundos, le dio un beso en los labios a su pareja y se acerco a la pequeña compradora compulsiva. _

—_Que te parece, tú y yo en un viaje de compras por toda la tarde —Dijo contenta, mientras hacia señas con las manos y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

—_Lo siento Ten —Dijo en tono de disculpa su amiga, la sonrisa decayó quedando en una simple ilusión—. Pero ya hice planes con Shika, ya sabes, vamos a ir a nuestro cuarto a pasar una súper noche haciendo-_

—_¡No digas más! —La interrumpió, antes de que se haga una idea visible de lo que podrían hacer esos dos—; Esta bien, lo pasaremos para otro día._

—_¡Bien! —Dijo antes de desaparecer junto con un muy perezoso Shikamaru._

_2 de 3_

_Tenten volvió a suspirar. Perdió a la segunda también._

_La próxima victima… es decir acompañante: Matsuri._

—_¿Matsuri no quieres ir a-? —No pudo terminar de hablar porque se quedo petrificada. La chica de ojos negros la miraba apenada, a su lado estaba Gaara fulminándola con la mirada, advirtiéndole que ni siquiera le preguntara. Lentamente giro su mirada a otro lado._

_3 de 3_

_Y un ultimo suspiro escapo de sus labios, había perdido a sus tres amigas porque pasarían tiempo con sus parejas. Con amigas así, ¿Quién quiere enemigos? Su ánimo decayó aun más cuando vio que Kiba y Neji igual se habían ido._

_Que malditos…_

Con el seño fruncido, salio de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión. Sabía que estaban todos ocupados… haciendo sus _cosas_. Pero estaba muy aburrida, y para ser sincera practicar pelea no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que decidió ir en busca de su compañero sobre-protector.

Toco la puerta color ocre, unos golpecitos suaves. Nadie atendió. Agudizo sus oídos y pudo determinar que Neji no se encontraba en su habitación. Lo más seguro es que estaba entrenando o habría salido a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que. _Curiosamente_ prefirió pensar que era la primera, no le gustaba para nada que se fuera solo con todas las humanas que se mueren por estar con él.

El único que le quedaba era Kiba.

Se movió rápido y sigilosamente a la habitación del chico, quizás lo convencía de que la acompañe al centro comercial. A pesar de que el pelimarron parecía detestar a Tenten, so era así, bueno en parte. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba la puerta entreabierta, sin siquiera fijarse si el estaba dentro entro sigilosamente.

La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, por lo que pudo ver el desorden que tenia su amigo. Que aunque no se comparaba con el lió que era la habitación de Naruto —Antes de que se cambiara a una pieza compartida junto con Hinata— era un desorden bastante grande.

Sonrió, quizás si le limpiaba un poco la habitación antes de que él llegue, se decidía a acompañarla.

Con una rapidez y tranquilidad envidiable, comenzó a limpiar el desorden que tenia el chico con rasgos de perro. Estaba tan ocupada en su trabajo que no escucho pasos acercándose, ni la puerta abriéndose. La verdad, es que sus instintos eran muy buenos pero siendo tan despistada era bastante difícil hacerlos trabajar.

Un fuerte gruñido la petrifico.

Se giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con Kiba, en una posición de ataque los colmillos rebelados y un poco de sangre en la boca. Se había estado alimentando. Le costo tragar cuando contó con lo que eso lograba, lo dejaba completamente enloquecido y fuera de si… no era tonta, ese olor de sangre no era de un animal… era de _humano._

—¿Qué hiciste Kiba? —Su pregunta se perdió en el aire.

Tenten sabia perfectamente que en esta guarida de Vampiros, estaba completamente prohibido tocar _sangre humana_, porque esto los descontrolaba completamente y no tenían conciencia de lo que hacían. Por lo que Tsunade había creado el lugar para alimentarse a base de sangre animal, que no te daba mucha energía pero al menos te podías controlar y saber cuando parar.

Kiba se irguió un poco más, dejando escapar otro gruñido. No quería atacarla, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía contra sus instintos… su cuerpo actuaba prácticamente sin escuchar sus órdenes. Apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse… pero sus pies se querían acercar a ella y no para matarla precisamente… _quería apagar ese deseo que tenia por ella hace tanto tiempo._

—Kiba, detente —Dijo ella, con la voz segura y el seño fruncido.

No desconfiaba de él, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo como para creer que la quería matar. Solo que no estaba segura de cómo se encontraría su cuerpo después de haberse alimentado de sangre humana. Kiba se acerco más a ella, por lo que se vio obligada a retroceder. Esto no estaba nada bien.

Un _rugido_ feroz se escucho en la habitación.

De un momento a otro Tenten pudo ver como el cuerpo de Neji se materializaba enfrente de ella. Agazapado en forma de defensa pero asegurándola como un escudo, escuchaba los gruñidos que escapaban de su pecho, sus colmillos filosos y feroces estaban fuera y podría estar más que segura de que en sus ojos estaba el byakugan, listo para despedazar a Kiba.

Definitivamente, esto no estaba _nada bien_.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

La habitación estaba cubierta por un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca. Sakura tenia la vista fija en sus manos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en claramente nota de nerviosismo. Sasuke simplemente no decía nada porque… bueno, es Sasuke y no suele hablar seguido. Pero sobre todo porque eso era algo que le correspondía completamente a Sakura, si le quería contar o no.

La chica tomo una bocanada de aire y subió la mirada.

—Sus nombres eran Yasuo y Hitomi Haruno —Comenzó, sabiendo que toda la concentración de Sasuke estaba fija en ella—; murieron cuando yo tenia nueve años de edad, en un accidente de autos. Fue cerca de esta fecha, los dos habían salido a comprar regalos para Navidad, me llevaron pero yo estaba en el asiento de atrás y creo que dormía —Dijo dubitativa, eso no recordaba muy bien— Solo recuerdo un fuerte bocinazo, las luces, una frenada rápida y después… los golpes y vueltas —Dijo con la mirada perdida en la pared como si lo estuviese viviéndolo otra vez—. Me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital con muchas maquinas alrededor mió… después, me dijeron que ellos habían muerto.

Una vez más, quedaron en silencio.

Sasuke la mirada sorprendido, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que hacer. Lo más normal seria aconsejarla y darle ánimos para que no entristezca… ¿pero como rayos haría eso? No era alguien conocido por andar ayudando a cualquier desconocida que se le cruce.

Pero ella era _diferente_.

Por alguna razón sentía ganas de consolara. De abrasarla fuerte y refugiarla de cualquier dolor que le puedan causar. ¿Pero que hacer? Él solo era un monstruo que la tenia enserada en una mansión llena de Vampiros, eso no era en realidad muy bueno y protector que digamos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, llevo su mano hasta la de ella. Dándole un _suave apretón._

Quizás no sea lo más romántico que podría hacer alguien en ese momento, pero era lo único que él podía ofrecerle. Porque aunque se viera perfecto por fuera, dentro estaba muerto… no había nada, ningún sentimiento. Lo único que lo hacia sentir como si algo dentro de el viviera, era ese sentimiento de calidez que Sakura le producía con su simple presencia.

Era algo único e indescriptible.

Sakura sonrió suavemente al sentir la mano suave y blanca de el sobre la suya, le trajo una hermosa y tranquila paz. Sasuke se bahía como alguien apartado, que no trataba todos los días con cosas así… eso ella lo sabia, lo notaba. Pero se sentía feliz, porque podía ser ella la que presenciara y recibiera ese simple gesto por su parte. Y era feliz por eso.

—Sasuke —Murmuro, su voz estaba débil y suave. Estaba seguro de que quería dormir, pero en religad ella quería quedarse toda la noche despierta para conocerlo mejor —¿Qué vos hacer? No tengo casa a donde ir… —Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, era verdad ¿Dónde se quedaría? No pensaba estar molestando para siempre a Sasuke.

Sasuke pensó unos segundos.

—Bueno, te puedes quedar acá —Dijo seguro, mientras Sakura habría los ojos como plato— Después, cuando tengamos una casa para ti… te llevaremos de regreso —Murmuro, no quería que se fuera. Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

—Bien… creo —Musito dubitativa, en realidad ella no quería incomodar pero si eso quería decir que podría estar con él más tiempo, mejor.

La mirada oscura de Sasuke se encontró con la de ella y entonces, todo se detuvo. Como si se tratara de un mundo mágico, fuera de lo normal, cada uno viendo el ser más perfecto que tenia enfrente.

Sin quererlo, de los labios de Sakura escapo un bostezo.

Sintió su cara arder y sentía una fuertes ganas de comenzarse a pegar por cada estupidez que hacia, y es que teniendo a esa _persona_ tan perfecta frente a ella ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre bostezar y dejarte llevar por el cansancio? Además, ¿No había dormido ya lo suficiente? Ahora lo que le faltaba, recibirse de oso invernadero.

Sasuke sonrió —algo muy anormal en él, pero estando con Sakura ocurría de manera suelta e imprevista.

—Deberías descansar —Dijo el con voz baja y aterciopelada, Sakura la sintió como si fuera una canción de cuna. —Después te traeré algo para que comas, Sakura —Termino, con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—No… no te preocupes —Dijo ella, tratando de no causar más problemas. Otro bostezo escapo de sus labios haciendo que otra sonrisa escapara de los labios del pelinegro.

Sasuke se acerco y soltando su mano, la ayudo a que se recostara en la cama cómoda y suave, como una niñita pequeña. Sakura se sintió desfallecer cuando cinto su aroma aun más cerca de sus fosas nasales… eso no podía ser real ¿Verdad?

Sasuke no _podía_ ser real.

Él era _demasiado _perfecto.

Se dejo acostar en la cama suave que parecía nunca haber sido utilizada, dejando que su mente divulgara. Había asumido que esto no era más que un hermoso y perfecto sueño… en el cual Sasuke era el protagonista más tentador y atrayente que había conocido en su corta vida. Cuando se le pasara el cansancio, pasaría más tiempo con ese _hombre _de sus sueños, pero esta vez no solo _hablando_.

—Duerme —Murmuro el pelinegro.

Y lo último que sintió fue un beso en la frente, sintiendo la suave piel de sus labios en su frente. Su aroma la embriago y su corazón latió con fuerza, luchando por que no parara de todas las sensaciones que la acunaban. Se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo con ese olor a bosque que la llenaba por completo.

Se había dormido.

Sasuke se quedo observando como ella dormía en su cama, jamás utilizada. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, su cuerpo comenzaba a curvarse un poco, acercando sus brazos a sus pies como si intentara igualar a un gatito hecho un bollito. Su cabello risa se esparcía por las sabanas negras dando un hermoso contraste.

Por alguna razón, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella en _todo_ el rato que llevo allí.

Ella era… mágica y hermosa.

_Única_.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

En la parte central de aquella gran Mansión, dentro de una oficina casi sin decoraciones y oscura dándole un aspecto tétrico. Se encontraba sentada en una sella frente a su escritorio con los brazos apoyados en el, Tsunade. Frente a ella, se encontraba parado un hombre de cabello gris con una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de su cara, dejando solo su ojo izquierdo a la vista, parado con una pose relajada con un extraño libro naranja en sus manos.

—Tsunade, ¿Estas segura de que fue una buena dejar a esa humana aquí? —Pregunto el peli-gris, mirando fijamente a la rubia con su único ojo visible.

Tsunade suspiro.

—No lo se, Kakashi —Admitió, bajando sus brazos y mirando para la ventana cerrada del lugar—. Pero ver la determinación de Sasuke porque se quedara, me dio esperanza de que… talvez… —No dijo nada más, volviendo su vista a Kakashi.

Él afirmo con la cabeza, comprensivo.

—Lo entiendo, que Sasuke preste atención a una humana es muy poco común, por no decir prácticamente imposible —Aseguro, eso no era algo que se veía todos los días— Pero, si algo llega salir mal… si _ellos_ se enteraran —Murmuro, con la cabeza gacha.

—Si, eso es cierto —Coincidió Tsunade— Es un riesgo que deberemos correr, todo esta en manos de Sasuke. Si algo llega a fallar nos veremos internos en una terrible guerra —Susurro, rogando que eso no sucediera ni por broma.

—A partir de ahora debemos ser precavidos, no tienen que enterarse —Murmuro nuevamente, ese tema no les agradaba en lo más mínimo— No podrán salir de acá, y nos aseguraremos de que ninguno salgo escondiendo información. —Su tono de voz seguro y completamente profesional.

Tsunade sonrió.

—Tranquilo Kakashi, Akatsuki se encuentra reclutando gente. Por lo que tendremos unas semanas sin problemas —Aseguro, una gotita apareció en la nuca de Kakashi.

—Podría haberlo dicho antes —Musito, se había preocupado tanto que había dejado su preciado libro de lado. La rubia podía ser bastante mala cuando se lo proponía.

—Sin embargo, cuidaremos de _la chica de Sasuke_ —Afirmo, sonriendo ante lo lindo que sonaba 'la chica de Sasuke' aunque no por eso menos extraño— Aunque estoy segura de que él, se encargara bastante bien de eso.

Esta vez, Kakashi sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Sasuke siempre protege lo _suyo_ con su propia _vida._

Y eso era_ cierto. _

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Tenten se encontraba notablemente nerviosa, esto estaba yendo de las manos. Kiba y Neji no podían pelear, eran compañeros.

Neji gruño una vez más. Tan solo había salido a entrenar, nunca espero que al regresar y oler el arome de Tenten en la entrada de su puerta, comenzó a buscarla porque no la encontró en su habitación. Sintió que todos sus sentidos se dejaban dominar por la furia cuando vio a Kiba agazapado para, al parecer atacar a Tenten; simplemente no lo podía permitir… primero _muerto_.

En un movimiento ágil, Kiba se lanzo contra Neji. No era muy bueno con planes y todo eso, pero cuando se trataba de fuerza bruta él era el indicado. Con el byakugan le fue sencillo evadir el golpe, a demás de cortarle una de la más grande fuente de flujo del chakra en su cuerpo. El brazo derecho.

De la boca de Kiba salió un alarido completamente fuera de si.

Tenten se paralizo en su lugar.

El chico perro se volvió a lanzar contra Neji, pero esta vez se giro rápidamente para que no prevea sus movimientos, estampándole una patada en la columna. De no ser porque ambos eran vampiros, estarían destruidos en el piso. El pelilargo perdió un poco el equilibrio y se tambaleo, dejando que Kiba le diera otro puñetazo en la cara. Cayó al piso.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No peleen más! —Grito Tenten, al borde de la histeria. Su vocecita sonaba dolida y rayando la locura.

La ignoraron. Ahora sus instintos eran los que mandaban en ellos, no había nada más… solo esperaba que Tenten no cometiera ninguna locura. Neji en un rápido movimiento corto los flujos de chakra en los pies y brazos, dejándolo prácticamente a sus pies, comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza y el estomago. Estaba descontrolado.

Tenten estaba piedra, seguramente si pudiera llorar en este momento tendría un río de lagrimas a su alrededor. Sabia que en cualquier momento aparecería Sasuke, ya que él percibía todo y esto no era nada normal en las actividades cotidianas del día. Por lo tanto debía frenarlos antes de que quemen sus restos todos destruidos, su cuerpo actuó por si solo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Se interpuso entre ambos.

Como Neji era el que le estaba pegando, parecía ver todo rojo y solo poder descargarse pegándole al sujeto que tenia enfrente. Pero de repente, una cara angelical se interpuso antes de que su puño golpeara una vez más. Se detuvo como si fuera un robot, controlando su cuerpo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

A ella no podía pegarle. _Nunca_ podría.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Siseo una voz, que Tenten nunca creyó que estaría tan feliz de oír como ahora. Sasuke.

El pelinegro había estado en su habitación contemplando a Sakura por casi dos horas, pero cuando sintió el descontrol de chakra que había abajo estaba seguro de que estaba peleando y también sabía que eran los de su grupo. Molesto, decidió dejar a Sakura descansar mientras se aseguraba que era lo que sucedía.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Tenten, entre Neji y Kiba al parecer frenando la pelea. Siempre supo que ella era muy chiquilina, pero que tenía muchas agallas… mira que interponerse entre dos vampiros dejándose llevar por sus impulsos no era nada fácil.

Neji se fue parando derecho, mientras traía a tente cerca de él y la aferraba contra su pecho. Bueno, al parecer si quería que ella fuera su pareja. Kiba se enderezo un poco, pero le costó bastante ya que tenia los puntos de chakra cortados, una habilidad de Neji que no le costó reconocer.

Un fuerte rugido salió del pecho de Sasuke, mientras que con una velocidad extraordinaria se ponía contra Kiba y con su brazo lo acogotaba contra la pared. Kiba se quedo estático, sintiendo como era elevado por la fuerza de Sasuke y cuando miro a sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo temblar… el sharingan estaba activado.

—Creí que sabias que acá no se puede beber sangre humana —Siseo, con la voz tan fría que parecía cortar cualquier cosa.

—Espera Sasuke, no le hagas nada… —Dijo Tenten, mientras se acercaba con Neji pisándole los talones y tomándola de la cintura. —No sabemos porque lo hizo… no creo que…

—¡Cállate! Que todo esto es culpa tuya —Acuso Kiba, con la voz fuerte y llena de rencor mirándola como si fuera el diablo.

Neji gruño fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pasa entre ustedes —Contradijo Sasuke, con la vista puesta en la de Kiba, no le gustaba cuando la gente desobedecía sus ordenes—; Neji, Kiba. Vienen conmigo, no se quedaran de brazos después de lo que hicieron.

Tenten lo miro con terror.

—¿Q-que les vas hacer? —Pregunto con poca voz, mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Neji. Este se sorprendió pero correspondió el gesto, le encantaba estar cerca de ella.

—Recibirán su castigo —Fue lo único que dijo, soltó de golpe a Kiba que cayó al piso y camino para salir de la habitación. —Vamos no tengo toda la noche —Gruño.

Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo, Tenten se quedo observando la puerta y a pesar de que ya se habían ido se quedo estática en su lugar. No quería ni imaginar lo que les harían, cuando Sasuke se enojaba era peor que el mismo infierno.

Solo esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

_**Continuará.**_

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

**IMPORTANTE: N.a: Síp. Estoy esperando los golpes, patadas, escupidas & tomatazos por tremendo retraso. Sinceramente, ya no me creo capaz de seguir con la historia; no sé qué hacer, ¿venderla? Ajaja. Pero ya, enserio, no sé que hacer. Me siento muy avergonzada por traer tan tarde éste capítulo que ya tenía hace tiempo en mi computadora; no puedo siquiera recordar hace cuánto que no publico. Okey, no lo sé. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirles algún comentario :$ Pero si tienen alguna idea de qué hacer con el Fic -porque sinceramente a mí me gustaba mucho y es una trama linda, dentro de todo-, quieren publicarlo alguna de ustedes; poniendo sus ideas, corrigiendo los HORRORES ortográficos & eso; coméntenmelo en el review y yo me contactaré con ustedes por un PM, ¿okay? Yo veré qué tal escriben & les obsequio el Fic; pero sólo bajo mi permiso. Cuando tenga a la persona adecuada la colocaré en mi perfil. Espero no estar decepcionando a nadie -aunque es probable que así sea-. Pero me siento incapaz de continuar escribiéndolo; tan sólo leo el primer capítulo & siento ganas de borrarlo ¡cuántos errores de ortografía por Dios! Espero que entiendan que esto lo hago para que no se pierda la trama, y agradecerles de corazón que hayan apoyado tanto esta historia con patético dos capítulos, MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN. Espero que comprendan y me den su opinión al respecto, la que este interesada en continuar el Fic; ya sabe, me lo escribe en el review, gracias por todo. Abrazos & Cariños para todo el mundo que lee está historia. **

**Se despide Shie24~ Hasta tiempo indefinido; quizás un _para siempre._ Lo siento.**


End file.
